Princeton
| official_name = District of Princeton | settlement_type = District | image_skyline = Skyline of Princeton.png | image_caption = Princeton at night | image_flag = | nickname = "City by the Riverside" | motto = | image_map = O'Neill - Princeton.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Princeton in Xyon | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Region | subdivision_type2 = Sector | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = Settled | established_date = 218 YM | founder = N/A O'Neill | government_type = Mayoral–council | leader_party = | leader_title = Archon | leader_name = N/A O'Neill | leader_title2 = Commissioner | leader_name2 = N/A (XFP) | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = N/A (XFP) | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 28,634.45 | elevation_m = 752.5 | population_as_of = 3985 YM | population_total = 48,614,138 | population_density_km2 = 1,697.75 | population_rank = 8th in Xyon | population_demonym = Princetonian | timezone1 = Xyon Universal Time (XUT+0) | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX | area_code = XXX | blank_name = (3985 YM) | blank_info = }} | blank1_name = GDP per capita | blank1_info = | iso_code = XY-ON | website = http://www.princeton.gov.xy/ }}Princeton is the capital district of the Mikaean sector of O'Neill in Xyon's Western Region. Home to a total population 48,614,138 inhabitants as of 3985 YM, Princeton is the seventh-largest district on the planet and the third-largest district not located along a coastline along the continent or within its interior near a lake. Rather, Princeton was established at the confluence of the Sable River and the Argent River, located at the northern end of the Verdant Basin. Princeton is home to major corporations such as O'Neill International, a direct successor to the ancient House O'Neill, which today employs more than 65% of the district's working population, as well as the Coret Banking Group, the third-largest bank in the world. Originally settled around 218 YM during the Great Diaspora at the time of the Age of Growth, Princeton was established as the holdfast of House O'Neill under High Patron Xavier I O'Neill, one of the eight of the First Sons of Mikael O'Neill, creator of the Mikaeans. The settlement was built along the shores of Lake Obsidian, where it quickly grew to become the largest city outside of the Mikaean Coast. With an influx of political, military, and religious figures, all of whom flocked to the city in light of symbolic role the city held, Princeton grew into the spiritual capital of Xyon, a role it holds down to this day. Princeton was one of the few districts that spared the horrors of the Tribulation era, and its status as a center of trade and industry, as well as religion and politics, saw it the site of the Pact of Brotherhood, where the patriarchs of the thirty-seven households on Xyon meet and signed the landmark treaty that would usher in the Era of Reason, leading to a period of scientific growth and economic prosperity planet-wide. Today, the district is home to the Greystone Cathedral, one of the largest such cathedrals of the Black Cross Church, as well as the residence of the High Patron of House O'Neill. History Geography Climate Cityscape Zones Demographics Economy Largest employers Government and politics Local government Federal and sectorial representation Crime and law enforcement Education Colleges and universities Schools and creches Infrastructure Transportation Healthcare Military installations Culture Entertainment Visual arts Museums Sports Media Magazines Newspapers Radio stations Television stations Notable people Category:Princeton Category:Districts in O'Neill